Encontrando al amor
by beluchi1439
Summary: Por casualidades del destino te encontré, eres mi alma gemela y recuerda que siempre seras el hombre de mi vida, por mas halla de los obstáculos nosotros los superaremos Soul
1. Chapter 1

**Encontrando al amor**

Una mañana de lunes una joven de 16 años de edad se levanto muy temprano para ir a su nueva escuela.

Spirit: Makita apúrate o se te va a hacer tarde!  
>?: Ya voy Papa<p>

¿?: (Tocando la puerta) Hermana apúrate o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de escuela  
>?: Hay Hero ya voy no me presiones<br>Hero: ok hermana pero no te enojes  
>****preparando el desayuno****<br>Spirit: buenos días hija  
>?: Buenos días Spirit<p>

Spirit: no no Makita recuerda que soy papa, ¿estas lista para tu primer día de clases ?

Maka: si Spi… papa aunque estoy un poco nerviosa

***Maka era una muchacha de 16 años de edad ella, su Padre y Su hermano Hero se habían mudado a Death City.  
>Maka era una joven de cabello rubio cenizo atado en dos coletas de ojos verde jade, piel blanca y suave no muy desarrollada en cierta parte pero poseía unas muy buenas formadas piernas… Es una chica de carácter fuerte, dulce, amable y muy orgullosa***<p>

Spirit: no te preocupes hija te ira de maravilla

****Maka revisa la hora y sale corriendo porque se le hizo un poco tarde entonces en ese momento tropezó con alguien**** 

Maka:i-itai eso me dolió

¿?: Disculpa no me fije  
>Maka: Ha no hay problema yo soy la que debo disculparme salí muy rápido y no me fije por donde iba, Me llamo Maka Albarn<p>

¿?: a mucho gusto mi nombre es Soul Evans

Maka:_ (Que raro y bonito nombre)_

***Soul era un joven de 17 años de edad era muy guapo, era un chico de cabellera albina, sus ojos eran como dos rubíes que te penetran con tan solo una mirada, con una pose asi de chico cool y rebelde***

Soul: bueno Maka fue un gusto conocerte pero me tengo que ir o llegare tarde a clases  
>Maka:(Revisa el logotipo de la playera de Soul)<br>Maka: tú también vas al instituto Secundario Shibusen

Soul: si y tu?  
>Maka: yo también<br>Soul: bien si quieres nos podemos ir juntos  
>Maka: mm. Claro (un poco nerviosa)<br>Soul: /porque me siento tan feliz al estar a su lado/ /Soul que te pasa, pero si apenas la conoces, aahaaa esto no es nada cool/  
>Maka: Hay porque mi corazón late tan fuerte, que será…/ /Huy Maka que cosas dices apenas lo conoces/  
>(Llegando a la escuela se escucha una voz que gritaba)<br>SOUL!

Soul: Ahora nooo  
>?¿:Soul!<br>Soul: Hola Kim

Kim: Hola mi amor (lo besa)

Maka:(Me siento de mas aquí mejor me voy)

Soul: (Sin corresponderle el beso, ve que Maka se aleja)

Kim: que te pasa amor ( se da cuenta de que Maka estaba allí),Y quien es ella Soul (algo enojada)  
>Soul. Ella es Maka Albarn<p>

Maka: Mucho gusto Kim  
>Kim: (la ignora)<p>

*** Kim diehl era una joven de la misma edad que Maka ella era muy presumida y siempre era la campeona en los concursos del instituto ella tenia el cabello color rosa y corto, tenia los ojos color verdes***

Maka: (¬¬ pero que idiota)

Kim: vámonos Soul (jalándolo del brazo)  
>Soul: esta bien pero no me jales m... adiós Maka nos vemos luego.<br>Maka: si claro adiós. / Por que sentí tanto odio al ver a Kim tan cerca de Soul/  
>(Soul y Kim se fueron, entonces Maka se dio cuenta que alguien la saludaba) <p>

¿?: Hola mi nombre es….


	2. Chapter 2

¿?: Hola mi nombre es Tsubaki y tu como te llamas? 

Maka: Hola (algo enojada) 

Tsubaki: Huy que enojona 

Maka: (negando con la cabeza) lo siento

Tsubaki era una chica de cabello largo lo tenia castaño, tenia los ojos color azules, un cuerpo mas desarrollado que Maka, tierna, dulce y atenta con los demás

Tsubaki: no importa mmm . Puedo notar que te enojaste con alguien 

Maka: si con una chica llamada Kim

Tsubaki: (suspirando) así que ya conoces a Kim

Maka: (algo confundida) tu la conoces? 

Tsubaki: no mucho pero si conozco a Soul-kun

Maka:( algo perdida en sus pensamientos) 

Tsubaki: (pasando la mano frente a Maka) oye Maka ¡ 

Maka:( saliendo de sus pensamientos) e.. Disculpa que me decías 

Tsubaki: olvídalo (_creo que le gusta Soul-kun_) tu eres nueva verdad? 

Maka: si y tu 

Tsubaki: yo igual 

(Entonces alguien grita el nombre de Tsubaki)

¿?: Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: (se da vuelta y ve que es) Hola Black Star! 

Black Star es un joven de 17 años tenia el cabello de un color azul en forma de picos. Es un chico extremadamente hiperactivo con complejo de superar a Dios, muy fiel con los amigos solo que la cualidad que lo distinguía mas era que él siempre fue muy mujeriego

BS: ola Tsubaki oye quería saber si tu .. (Ve a Maka) 

Sango: Ehh? 

BS se acerca a Maka y le dice: 

BS: Bendita sea la cuna en donde dormiste preciosa 

Maka:(algo confundida) eh? ¬¬ Makaaaaaaaa-CHOMP 

BS: (Tirado con un gran chicon en la cabeza) Huyyy... Que dolor 

Maka: ajajajaja

Tsubaki: Aaahaa Maka el es BS, BS ella es Maka 

Maka: Hola! 

BS:Hola

Soul: Blaack Staar!

BS: perdonen bellas damas pero mi amigo me llama (y sale corriendo) 

Maka: wow que chico tan raro (ve a Tsubaki como miraba a BS) oye . 

tsubaki: Ehh oh disculpa es que pensaba en… . 

Maka: Pensabas en BS!

Tsubaki: (algo sonrojada) Emm claro que no el es mayor que yo el esta en 6° año y yo en 5° (aquí en mi país en el secundario en la zona de capital son 5 años pero en provincia son 6 años XD) 

Maka: ajajaja lo que tu digas! 

Tsubaki: y tu que me dices ehh? 

Maka: ¿De que hablas? 

Tsubaki: vamos no te hagas se que te gusta Soul-kun

Maka: (algo nerviosa y sonrojada) am.. Claro que no

(De repente sonó el timbre de entrada)

Iban todos hacia los salones maka y Tsubaki iban platicando y BS detrás de ellas mientras que Kim iba diciéndole a Soul que se sentara atrás de ella.

Profesora: Bien Chicos siéntense 

(Soul ve que Maka se sienta y que hay un lugar solo detrás de ella entonces se safa de Kim y va y se sienta ahí entonces Kim 

Kim: oye tu quítate de ahí (refiriéndose a Maka) 

Maka: disculpa 

Kim: que te quites yo debo ir ahí debo estar junto a Soul

Maka: no lo hare halla hay in lugar vacío (señalando detrás de una chica que estaba detrás de BS) 

Kim: no (gritando enojada) 

Profesora: Señorita vaya y siéntese 

Kim: no porque esta (refiriéndose a Maka) esta sentada en mi lugar 

Profesora: entonces siéntese allí detrás de aquel joven ya que no hay nadie ok 

Kim (enojada) si profesora (_ush esa maldita me las va a pagar_)

Soul: (tratando de aguantarse la risa)

En la 4 clase

Soul: (_rayos se me acabo la tinta de la pluma que are__ a ya se_) Am Maka

Maka: si que pasa Soul

Soul: podrías prestarme una pluma 

Maka: (sonriendo) claro que si 

Soul_: (que linda se ve cuando sonríe)_ (_Huy que me pasa_) 

Maka: aquí tienes 

Soul: _(que bonitos ojos)_

Maka: _(que le pasa) (por que no deja de mirarme) _(algo nerviosa) Soul!

Soul: Ehh o a disculpa que me dijiste . 

Maka: que aquí esta la pluma 

Soul: a gracias 

Kim:( (Viendo a Soul y a Maka) _(ush esa maldita me quiere quitar a Soul__.. Pero no le daré la oportunidad de hacerlo)_

En el almuerzo

Maka estaba sentada tranquila comiendo ya que sango se fue a comprar algo en la cafetería pero de repente llega .

Kim: oye tu maldita (empujando a Maka) 

Maka: auch que te pasa 

Kim: resulta que Soul es mi novio y solo yo puedo hablar con el y permanecer a su lado 

Maka: un minuto que seas su novia no quiere decir que te le digas con quien puede hablar y con quien no. 

Kim: me las vas a pagar (le da una cachetada a Maka) 

(Maka tirada en el suelo): Kim a mi no me gusta pelear vamos a arreglar las cosas hablando 

Kim: ni loca (la agarra del cuello y la acorrala) tu no te escaparas 

Maka: _(ya no puedo respirar)_

Soul y BS iban caminando y ven a Kim y a Maka entonces antes de que BS dijera algo Soul ya había salido corriendo)

Soul: Kim! Bastaaaaa!

Kim: Soul (algo asustada suelta a Maka y corre a los brazos de Soul) Soul! 

Soul:( la ignora y corre y va con Maka) Maka¡ 

Kim ( en shock) pero que….  
>Maka (batallando para respirara) So...ul . (y se desmaya)<p>

Llegan BS y Tsubaki 

Tsubaki: (llorando) ahh.. que.. le paso a Ma..ka..ch..chan 

BS (tratando se tranquilizar a Tsubaki): tranquila Tsubaki

Soul: (tomando en brazos a Maka sale corriendo y se la lleva a la enfermería sin antes decir): Kim! 

Kim: Si Soul…

Soul: hemos terminado (y sale corriendo) 

Kim: ¡¿QUEEEE?(Gritando) escúchame Soul Evans nadie termina conmigo y sale corriendo

Tsubaki y BS quedaron en shock al oír eso y luego corrieron a ver que había pasado con Maka 

Cuando llegaron vieron que…..


	3. Chapter 3

Soul estaba sentado al lado de Maka agarrándole la mano y diciendo

Soul: (algo triste) Maka perdóname por esto  
>Maka: (despertando) Soul<p>

Soul: (sorprendido) Maka!  
>Maka: no te sientas culpable no fue tu culpa<p>

Tsubaki y BS se quedaron detrás de la puerta de enfermería observando la situación

Soul: (algo nervioso) aaa Maka  
>Maka: espero no haber causado una molestia<br>Soul (algo enojado) claro que no me abriste los ojos sobre mi relación Kim a si que termine con ella .  
>Maka: (algo confundida y sorprendida a la vez) pero….Porque…. .<br>Soul porque creo que me ena…(antes de seguir continuando, Soul  
>Se dio cuenta de que sango y BS estaban hay observando entonces .)<p>

Soul: (molesto) (abre la puerta y dice ) ustedes que hacen aquí¡  
>Sango y BS: (asustados ) na da..<p>

Maka: (riéndose)  
>Sango: (empuja a Soul) Maka (la abraza)<br>Maka: Haa Tsubaki-chan me..as..fixias  
>Tsubaki: ups lo siento<p>

(Soul trata de irse pero)

Maka Soul

Soul: si .. (algo sonrojado)  
>Maka: gracias<br>Soul (sonrojado) de..na da (entonces se fue con BS y Tsubaki se quedo con Maka)

- mientras que con Kim-

Kim: ushh es maldita me las va a pagar y también Soul que le pasa como me pudo haber cortado

/*: ya tan rápido te enojaste con tu noviecito Kim  
>Kim: que quieres Ox Ford<br>Ox Ford: solo vine a saber si los rumores que se escuchan son ciertos  
>Kim: ash esto solo durara 1 día ya veras que mañana o mejor dicho hoy Soul y yo volveremos a estar juntos (convencida)<br>Ox Ford: (riéndose) no creo que eso suceda  
>Kim: porque lo dices?<br>Ox Ford: olvídalo mejor me voy (riéndose)  
>Kim: ush maldito Ox Ford <em>(necesito deshacerme de esa Maka)<em>

Ox Ford_:/ (mmm esta situación me puede servir?_

YA EN LA SALIDA

Maka: (saliendo de la enfermería)

***ya que se había quedado ahí*** 

Soul: Maka!

Maka: (algo extrañada) e .. a Hola  
>Soul: (acercándose) ya estas mejor<br>Maka: si muchas gracias  
>Soul (sonrojado) Ehh no es nada, oye quería saber si nos podríamos irnos juntos (algo nervioso)<br>Maka: (se sonroja) _(ay que le digo) _am . Si. .. claro  
>Soul: bien vamos<p>

SOUL Y MAKA SE FUERON JUNTOS HASTA QUE .

Soul: bien ya llegamos  
>Maka: gracias (le da un beso en la mejilla a Soul y entra corriendo a su casa)<br>Soul: (en shock) a..dios (_que bien me dio un beso en la mejilla_) (tocándose la mejilla) _(pero que me pasa) _Maka: (recargándose en la puerta) _(Hay porque lo hice)_

Maka se fue a su habitación pero recordó que…..

Maka: ahhhhhh que tonta! se me olvido pedir la tarea! Aahaa T-T

Spirit: Makita te buscan  
>Maka: (extrañada) pero quien será<br>Maka: a . Hola Soul  
>Soul: Hola Maka vengo a traerte la tarea (entregándole la libreta)<br>Maka: un minuto como sabes de la tarea

Soul: es que Tsubaki me pregunto que si sabia donde vivías para que te entregara la tarea  
>Maka: gracias Soul (tomando la libreta)<br>Soul: bueno creo que mejor me voy  
>Maka: Esto oye!<br>Soul si  
>Maka: pero como le hare para entregarle la libreta a Tsubaki<br>Soul: Tsk eso no importa ahora… nos vemos Maka  
>Maka: Si claro adiós Soul<br>Spirit: quien era el Maka?  
>Maka el es Soul Spirit esta en la escuela<br>Spirit: Es papa Makita, el esta en tu salón?  
>Maka: no papa el es un año mayor que yo<br>Spirita mmm, esta bien ven vamos a comer  
>Maka: si papa<br>Spirit: Avisa a tu hermano  
>Maka: si, Hero!<br>Sota: Dime Hermana  
>Maka: dice Papa que bajes a comer<br>Sota: ya voy! 

***DESPUES DE COMER***  
>Maka: papa puedo retirarme<br>Naomi: si hija  
>Maka (recoge los platos, los lava y se va a su cuarto a hacer la tarea)<p>

***AL TERMINAR LA TAREA ERAN COMO LAS 5:30***  
>Spirit: hija ahora venimos tu hermano y yo iremos al supermercado<br>Maka: si papa!

Spirit: adiós Maka al rato volvemos (y se van)

***DERREPENTE SUENA QUE ALGUIEN TOCA LA PUERTA***

Maka: (extrañada) pero quien sera  
>?¿:Hola!<br>Maka: Hola  
>¡¿(¡: mi nombre es Death the kid<br>Maka: Hola Kid  
>kid:  es tan bonita/ acabo de mudarme  
>Maka: A que bueno! Asique tengo un nuevo vecino! A mi nombre es Maka Albarn, ¿quieres pasar?<br>kid: Es un gusto Maka, lo siento será en otra ocasión es que necesito acomodar algunas cosas  
>Maka: oo mm bueno esta bien<br>kid: bueno adiós

Maka: adiós  
>kid:<em>(están bonita creo que me enamore de Maka)<em>  
>Maka: Hay que cansada estoy necesito dormir ( se fue a dormir pero no pudo porque )aaa que me pasa porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Soul<p>

- mientras que con Soul -

Soul: porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Maka,(Soul trataba de dormirse pero no podía ya que no se sacaba la imagen de Maka) aa que me pasa….

Maka: esto significa que me eh enamorado de Soul

Soul: esto quiere decir que me eh enamorado de Maka  
>SoulMaka: (suspiran)


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaban los dias y Maka no dejaba de pensar en Soul y Soul no dejaba de pensar en Maka, kid siempre iba a la casa e Maka a platicar ya que el quería confesarle su amor a Maka pero siempre llegaba Tsubaki y no tenia la oportunidad. Ademas siempre se peleaba con Soul porque siempre permanecia al lado de Maka.

Kim siempre estaba tratando de que Soul volviera con ella pero Soul no queria. Black Star trataba de explicarle a Tsubaki lo que sentía por ella pero siempre hacia algo indebido para que ella le diera una cachetada.

Después de que acabarán las clases

Tsubaki: oye Maka

Maka: dime Tsubaki

Tsubaki:: y que onda con Soul

Maka: que onda con que o que

Tsubaki:: por favor Maka no te hagas la tonta sabes a que me refiero

Maka: mmmm (nerviosa) no .. no tengo idea de que me hablas

Tsubaki:: (se pone enfrente de Maka) vamos cuando le confesaras a Soul que lo quieres mas que amigos

Maka: (tratando de correr de Tsubaki pero esta no la dejaba) es que…

Kid: Maka

Maka_: (hay gracias Kid)__  
><em>

Tsubaki:: _(ash Kid porque llegas en este momento)_

Maka: ola kid

Kid: Hola Maka y ola Tsubaki

Tsubaki:: ola (algo enojada)

Kid: creo que interrumpo algo

Maka: no nada solo que Tsubaki ya se iba verdad Tsubaki?

Tsubaki:o: a si ya me voy adiós (ush Maka algún día me dirás)

Kid: _(que bueno que se fue así le podre decir a Maka que si quiere ser mi novia)_

Maka: y para que me quieres

Kid: Maka yo te quería preguntar si tu ..

Soul: Maka ya es hora de irnos

Maka: lo siento Kid tengo que irme

Kid: (_maldito Soul)_ si esta bien

Soul: vamos Maka (la toma de la mano)

Maka: (sonrojada) si .va .mos

Soul: _(es hoy o nunca) _oye Maka

Maka: e.. si que pasa Soul

Soul: necesito hacerte una pregunta

Maka: Si claro adelante

Soul: no aquí

Maka: (extrañada) porque no

Soul: porque es una pregunta importante

Llegando a la casa de Maka

Soul: mira vendré por ti en la tarde y te llevare al parque ahí te preguntare nos vemos

Maka: Nos vemos. (Confundida)

* * *

><p>Maka entra a su casa<p>

Maka: ya llegue papa! _(que raro no hay nadie )__  
><em>  
>Maka encuentra una nota de su padre que decía:<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Hola Maka esta nota te la dejo para decirte que tu hermano y yo nos fuimos a ver a tu tía ya que parece que se enfermo.<em>_  
><em>_No te vallas a enojar si nos fuimos antes pero nos vinieron a recoger además Hero nos acompaño porque nos dijo que no habría clases durante una semana en su escuela. Tal ves nos quedaremos dos o tres dias_

_Cuídate muchos besos papa-_

* * *

><p>Maka: Hay que malos me dejaron sola.<p>

Se fue a su cuarto y empezó a hacer su tarea después de terminar se fue a bañar y a arreglar para cuando Soul viniera

Ya en la tarde

Soul: Maka

Maka: ya voy ¡!

Soul: _(se lo diré hoy) _

Maka: estoy lista

Soul: (hipnotizado con Maka)

Maka: (extrañada) ee. Te pasa algo

Soul:_(se ve tan linda) _e no nada

Maka: bien entonces vámonos

Pero en ese instante llego Kid

Kid: Hola Maka! ¿Que haces aquí Soul?

Soul: que te importa Asimétrico

Kid: no me llames Asimétrico, bestia!

Soul: a mi no me llames bestia, cerdo asimétrico!

Maka: basta!

Soul/Kid: ?

Maka: Kid, Soul esta aquí porque me invito al parque y eso no te debe de afectar o si?

Kid (nervioso) claro…que no

Maka (burlándose) jajaja te lo mereces torpee!

Maka: Soul basta

Kid: jajaja quien es el torpe ahora

Soul toma de la mano a Maka y se la lleva lejos de Kid y Maka le pregunta

Maka: oye Soul porque me invitaste al parque

Soul: (nervioso) porque .. Necesito . Decirte algo

Maka: (extrañada) algo .

Soul: si pero ya no me preguntes. Porque no te diré hasta llegar

Maka: (nerviosa) esta bien

Soul la llevo a Maka a una parte que ella nunca había visto

Maka: Soul que es este lugar, esto ni siquiera es el parque

Soul: es un lugar a donde yo venia cuando era chico

Maka: esta hermoso

Soul: (toma a Maka de las manos) Maka tengo algo que preguntarte

Maka: (extrañada y nerviosa) si dime _(hay que me preguntara acaso me dira)__  
><em>

Soul: Maka quiero saber si tu….


	5. Chapter 5

Soul: ¿quisieras ser mi novia? (algo nervioso?

Maka: (sorprendida agacha la cabeza)

Soul: (triste) esta bien si no quieres lo comprendo (trata de irse pero Maka lo detiene)

Maka: claro que si! (se lanza sobre el)

Soul (sorprendido y feliz) estas segura Maka

Maka: claro que si

Soul: (se acerca y la besa)

Maka: (corresponde)

Soul y Maka se la pasaron en ese hermoso lugar asta las 11 de la noche por lo que Maka tuvo que irse a su casa, Soul la acompaño a su casa y en el camino iban abrazados como si nunca se volvieran a ver pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que ciertas personitas los estaban viendo.

¿?0: ush (enojada) Soul no dejare que me cambies por esa,

¿=: hahaha

Kim: ¿Qué quieres? Ox Ford

Ox Ford: solo pasaba y de repente de vi que ibas siguiendo a Soul (ve a Soul y a Maka) y ahora ya se porque

Kim: esa tal Maka me las va a pagar como se atreve a quitarme a Soul el es solo mio y de nadie mas.

Ox Ford: que gran dilema Kim en fin me marcho

Kim: espera

Ox Ford: si

Kim: necesito pedirte un favor

Ox Ford: dime

Kim: necesito tu ayuda para destruir a Maka y alejarla de Soul

Ox Ford: esta bien a cambio de…

Kim: a cambio de que (aun mas enojada)

Ox Ford: eso luego te lo diré, por mientras ve pensando que quieres que haga y luego me llamas (se va)

Kim: _(maldito) _sigue disfrutando Maka porque muy pronto Soul volverá a ser mio . (se va)

Llegando a la casa de Maka, Soul le dio un dulce beso y se fue.

Mientras que Maka.

Maka: Hay! Que feliz estoy papa Hero!, ups que despistada soy se me olvido que no estaban. (de repente escucho un ruido) e.. que fue eso

Maka fue a ver que era el ruido pero ella no se dio cuenta de que había un ladrón y antes de voltear hacia la sala este la agarro y la empezó a amarrar y a decir:

=?=): mas te vale no hacer ruido me escuchaste o (sacando una navaja ) te mueres¡

Maka: (asustada asintió con la cabeza)

=?=): bien ( se va a la recamara de Maka)

Maka: _(que me piensa hacer) _

Maka por error tropieza y se cae un libro de una mesa que choca con un jarrón de vidrio y hace ruido.

kid: (pasando por la casa de Maka) e.. que fue ese ruido de la casa de Maka

=?=): sh cállate no hagas ruido

Maka: (asustada empieza a llorar)

=?=):no llores o te mato!

Maka: (le da un rodillazo)

=?=): Hay! ( la suelta)

Maka: (empieza a correr) auxilio!

=?=): cállate!

Kid: esa fue Maka .. Maka! (abre la puerta)

Maka: auxilio! ( pero el ladrón la sujeta de la blusa que traía y se la desgarra)

=?=): te dije que te callaras!

trata de hacerle una cortada con el cuchillo pero alguien lo golpea por atrás

¿?: ahh! (cae al suelo)

Kid: suéltala!

Maka llorando corre hacia Kid y lo abraza

Maka: Kid gracias!

Kid: (abrazando a Maka) no importa estas bien, no te hizo nada

Maka: no por suerte no!

Kid: tranquila ya estoy aqui

Maka: (llorando mas fuerte) .

Kid: llamare a la policía

Maka: si (tartamudeando) (agarra su cel y llama a Soul)

Maka: Soul /si Maka/por favor ven (llorando)/que pasa/solo ven/esta bien voy para halla/ cuelgan.

Llega la policía y se lleva a el ladrón y también llega Soul ve a Maka

Soul: Maka

Maka: Soul (corre hacia el llorando) (lo abraza)

Soul: (la abraza)(preocupado ) que te paso!

Kid: la trataron de asaltar

Soul: que haces aquí Kid vete!

Maka: espera Soul

Soul: ¿Que?

Maka: Kid me salvo si no hubiera llegado . (Empieza a llorar mas fuerte)

Soul: (la abraza) tranquilla ya paso (mirando a Kid) gracias Kid

Kid: (algo triste por ver a Soul y a Maka) no importa adiós

Maka: gracias Kid

Kid: no importa Maka sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea (se va)

Soul: vamos entremos a la casa

Maka: si

Soul: ¿y tu mama?

Maka: no esta se fue regresa dentro de tres o cuatro días

Soul: (preocupado) mmm. Entonces esta decidido

Maka: (extrañada) ¿Qué cosa?

Soul: me quedare aquí para protegerte bueno si no te molesta

Maka: (se acerca y lo abraza) claro que no

Soul: sabes que siempre te cuidare (la besa)

Maka: (corresponde)

* * *

><p>Lalalalalalala weee ajajja espero que les halla gustadoo :D ajaja ii sii soii reee maldita me gusta dejarlos con la duda muajajaja arre nos leemos en el proximo cap de Encontrando el amor (: dejen muchos revierws! :D<p> 


End file.
